Is She Or Was She?
by Gangofgin13
Summary: Sifting through old boxes, Harry manages to find a photograph from his parents wedding, containing a woman he has never seen. Confronting Lupin, a tale begins about love, betrayal, friendship, and most importantly, Harry's Godmother.
1. Prologue

Ooc: Hello! I hope you read my story and enjoy it, I woud love comments please, as it keeps my passion for continuing the story raging! I don't have a beta, so please, if you find any mistakes, inform me of it!

Inspiration: What ever happened to Harry's Godmother?

* * *

He had always know he would find her, buried in piles of old photographs hidden in mahogany's trunks covered with a thick coating of dust. It had been only two months since Sirius had fallen through the veil, and still his heart broke every time he passed a photo, a letter, even the tapestry that didn't bear his name. It had been what drew him upstairs to the attic, where it seemed another dimension had consumed 12 Grimmauld Place. Around mazes of trunks and stools, behind bookcases and dressers, Harry Potter had managed to stumble upon an old cardboard boxed, similar to the ones used by muggles, hidden in the corner. Holding one hand over his mouth and eyes, he used his sleeve to dust away at the lid, where he could see faint, thick handwriting curving across the top. "The Wedding." He thought it read, as a dim smile faded across his face.

Prying open the flaps, inside he found crumpled papers, ripped photographs and boxes filled with what appeared to be letters. Picking up a handful of the black and white photos that happened to be on top, his eyes studied the scene before him. His mother and father were standing in the center, around a very large and scrumptious cake. Wearing pure white, his mother looked beautiful, and his father stunning, as they stared longingly into each others eyes. Off to the side he saw the familiar, scrawny Remus Lupin, who seemed to be smiling faintly to himself, as if in another world. Beside him was the traitorous Peter Pettigrew, who was fumbling with his fingers as he looked into the camera awkwardly.

But it was the two on the other side the caught his eye, and surprisingly held it. A familiar black-haired man stood beside James, though his back was turned away from him. He had the strong jaw and built shoulders, and wispy hair that laid perfectly upon his head, it was his Godfather, Sirius Black. His expression though, was one he expected to be plastered across his father, as it wreaked of love and was flooded with lust and passion. His dark eyes weren't staring into a familiar face, rather, it was a woman Harry had never seen before.

Tall and dark, with heavy-lidded eyes and a genuine smile creasing her porcelain face, she stood only to Sirius' shoulders in height. Wearing a pale blue dress that shimmered even in the photograph, Harry scrunched his forehead in concentration trying to remember her, but was interrupted as he heard a leg catch on to a box beside him. Tumbling down onto the floor came the rather gaunt face of Remus Lupin. "What are you doing?" Harry managed to squeak out as he clutched the photo tightly in his hand, almost wrinkling it permanently.

"Saw the door open and thought I'd join you." He said, peering into the box, a grin crossing his face as he rummaged through some old documents and pictures. "What you have in your hand?"

"A photo, that's all, of my parents."

Turning back to the box, he was about to drop the conversation, when he caught Harry looking away uncomfortably. "Let me see it." He said, putting his hand out to request the photo. With a glance into the brown eyes he had grown to love, Harry, unfolded it nicely, and placed it face down in Remus' hand. Flipping it over casually, he stared at the boy before glancing down at it, his smile faltering as he did so.

"Who is she?" Harry demanded, knowing that his eyes were staring at the same black-haired beauty gazing at Sirius, _his _Sirius.

"Harry, I really don't think this is the time to talk about it… so close after his death and all." Remus managed to stutter out as he stuffed the photo back into the box, "Really, I think it would be better if someone else told you."

"No, I want you to tell me! You were their best friend!" Harry exclaimed passionately, his hands moving wildly, as if attempting to explain what he wanted with a game of charades.

"Harry…." Lupin said, his voice down to a low whisper, his eyes lingering on the photo now resting on the top of the box. With a thin and fragile grasp, he managed to yank it off again and turn it over. Harry watched as he studied it, Lupin's eyes never moving from the petite figure that seemed to interest them both. "Her name is Juliet Hoffman." He began, his eyes watering slightly, though Harry believed it to be from the dust that had swirled around them.

"You've never mentioned her before."

"Harry… Please don't mention this to anyone else…" Remus began with, a simple warning that Harry had grown accustomed to as of late.

"I promise, but why haven't you mentioned her."

"She is your Godmother."

"Is or Was?" Harry demanded through gritted teeth.

With a deep sigh, Harry watched nervously as Remus' chest rose and fell with each passing moment. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Harry asked, his hands flailing about as he lept up to his feet, knocking over various lamps that shattered to the floor.

"It's a long story, please Harry, just sit down." Lupin demanded in an authoritative tone that Harry hadn't heard since Hogwarts in his third year. With a thud, Harry collapsed back to the ground, his hands landing, clasped, in his lap. "She was your mother's best friend since first year." He began, a smile curving at the side of his lips. "Witty, sarcastic, she seemed to know exactly how to push your father and Sirius' buttons." Remus explained with a shake of his head, and Harry watched as hair fell in front of Remus' face.

"But… the way they are looking at each other…" Harry began, his voice stumbling over the words. Why was he so nervous? Or was he, jealous?

"Harry, if I'm going to tell you about Julie, you need to hear the entire story."

"Tell me! Please. We're the only ones home and we can make some tea and have some biscuits…"

Closing his eyes shut, Remus seemed to be weighing his options, but eventually he creaked upwards, standing to his full height, "Come along Harry." He said, as the managed to maneuver their way out of the attic, still holding the photo. Shutting the door tightly behind him, as if never to open it again, Remus led the way down the stairs towards the barren and desolate kitchen. With grace and zombie-like motions, Remus began to fill up a tea kettle with water from the faucet, like a muggle would do, and put it on the stove, without magic. "Sit down." He commanded and Harry did so without questioning him.

He began his story slowly -- from the beginning -- weaving a tale of elegance and complexity that had Harry mesmerized as he sipped his warm tea, clutching the cup as if it was his heart on his sleeve.

"I first met Julie on the train to Hogwarts…."


	2. A Coincidence

A bleak sky surrounded Kings Cross station, the clouds hanging ominously overhead, brooding together in mischievous ways. Standing beside a black car stood a tiny, fragile and pale girl. Hands clasped in front of her, clutching on to a bag that hung by her knees, she kicked it softly as she waited patiently for her parents. Black wavy hair spun around her face, especially as the morning winds blew down into the gully they had parked in.

Around the corner of the car were two adults, who seemed to be standing aggressively near the trunk. The woman, with short, cropped blonde hair and rosy cheeks looked menacing, though the man, with his broad shoulders and large stance intimidated most who stood in his way. Dark hair waved across his head, and a moustache covered his top lip. Slamming the trunk door down, he adjusted his muggle tie uncomfortably as he emerged around the side, helping his wife up the stairs.

"Ready darling?" The woman cooed, and looked on with a disapproving glance. Her daughter was too tiny, too fragile, too pale, too tan, too dark, too knowledgeable, too sickly. It had been her hope that by sending her off to Hogwarts she would grow and flourish, and she sighed, leaning against a rather large and ghastly pole, as moments flashed before her eyes of when Julie Hoffman was only a child.

Her daydreams were interrupted though when her husbands gruff voice spoke up, "Well you know what to do." He said patting his daughter on her head, as she meagerly nodded, clasping her hand around the brass handle on her trunk.

Turning around, she glanced back only momentarily to whisper a foul "Goodbye" As she disappeared through the brick wall and into the bustling platform. Above her hung a sign that swung slightly, though there was no breeze. Written hastily, it read 9 ¾. Smirking at it, her eyes a dark and brooding black, she lugged her trunk towards the steel steps that led to the hallways aboard the red train. Families surrounded her, mothers in tears, fathers hugging their sons and daughters, and she gazed on longingly. Shutting her eyes for a moment, she could almost imagine her mother's arms around her tenderly, and her father kissing her gently on the top of the head, and waving goodbye as she sped off on the Hogwarts Train, blowing farewell kisses as she disappeared around the bend.

Shaking her dismal head, she trudged along, ignoring the dirty glares from students as she peered in their compartments. Almost three sections down, she managed to find an empty one, save for one red-headed girl in the corner, who appeared to be sleeping, for her head was resting on the window, and when Julie knocked, there was no answer. Making her way into the compartment, she shoved her trunk underneath the chair and latched it in and sat down across from the girl, whose eyes were indeed closed. It was only as the whistle of the train began to blow that her eyes flew open and caught the glances of Julie.

"O goodness, sorry." The red-head stuttered sitting upright with a bound, banging her head on the rack above her.

Wincing at the obvious pain that flashed across the freckled face, Julie smiled, "I'm Julie Hoffman, nice to meet you." She said, lifting her tired arm and shaking Lily's outstretched one.

"Lily Evans. Pleasure."

Evans didn't ring a bell as a familiar pure blooded family, and Julie could almost recite those by heart. "Lovely to meet you." She managed out, her voice very low and soft, as if it hurt her throat to merely whisper.

"Are you ok? Sick or something?" Lily inquired tenderly, wondering if she was treading on a soft topic.

"Yes I'm fine, I mean, no I'm not sick. You know." Rambled Julie, moving her hand in a simple circular motion as if to show that it extended into eternity. "What house do you want to get in?" She inquired, though in her mind she thought _Please say Slytherin, please say Slytherin._ But as the answer popped out of Lily's mouth, Julie couldn't even contain her groan.

"Gryffindor? Why do you want to be in there?" It seemed as if Julie's voice was coming back a little, as this was stated emphatically and with much passion.

"I suppose you want to be in Slytherin then." Lily stated matter of factly, crossing her arms in an arrogant gesture.

"As a matter of fact I do." Even Lily could detect the faint hint of despair in Julie's voice as she said it, as if someone was pounding on her chest, forcing the words out of her mouth.

"Sure you do." Lily grumbled as she played with a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her emerald eyes. The two were a pure juxtaposition. Lily sat there, wearing lovely colorful and beautiful clothes, auburn hair framing her face that held twinkling eyes and rosy cheeks that were flushed from sun. Julie, on the other hand, was a remarkable porcelain color, with scarlet lips and dark hair that waved perfectly down behind her back. While Lily would have been described as pure sunshine, Julie was the midnight sky.

"Well… my parents do at least." Julie mumbled, her voice back to its feeble state as she sunk her head lower, as if attempting to slide to the floor, as her feet were now stretching across the compartment and almost ramming in to Lily's.

"And what would they do if you say… got into Gryffindor?"

"I swear, I wouldn't be at school the next day, you could come and visit me at my grave."

"Where would they bury you?"

"Probably a cemetery." Julie laughed, a genuine smile flashing across her face as her eyes watered slightly from the excess enjoyment. It had been a long time since her mind had felt laughter, happiness maybe, but laughter no. She had felt enjoyment as she abandoned her parents outside the station, she had felt happiness as she received her letter and packed her suitcase a month in advance.

"A cemetery, always nice, and what flowers will they use?"

"Orchids."

"Orchids, how lovely…" It was with a tilt of her head that Lily looked at Julie peculiarly, and studied her image. It was immediately apparent that Julie wasn't what you would call "bright" in the sense that she seemed a pensive and solemn type rather then bumbling and cheerful. As Julie ran a hand through her hair though, Lily smiled at the beauty she could see emanating from her skin. "I hope we both get into Gryffindor."

"Me too." Julie had said it before even realizing what she'd said. It slipped out off her tongue as a snake would hiss at his prey. Glancing out the window as the train steamed forward, the corners of her mouth curved upwards into a devilish smiling, "I hope so too."

Interrupted by the sliding of the compartment door, the threshold was soon covered by two very eager looking gentleman, one whose eyes had not left Lily. "Mind if we sit in here?" The bold one asked. He was rather short, though it was obvious by his higher voice and tiny hands he was a first year. Already though he had a lovely head of black hair that wafted down in front of his eyes as he burst inside. His friend, on the other hand, wore glasses that had slipped suggestively low on his nose. Brown hair was mussed in a very disoriented fashion atop his head, and he seemed to be drooling at the sight of the red-head.

It was Julie who spoke first, in an arrogant and witty tone, "I suppose if you must." But before she could even continue, their trunks were fastened and they were seated across from each other, the black haired one next to Julie, the glasses one next to Lily, though rather close. "Mind if you scoot away from my friend?" Julie demanded of him, as he moved an inch towards the door, but at another glance from the black haired girl, he moved even further, as if intimidated.

"I'm James Potter." The brown haired boy managed to get out as he lost the gaze from Julie and went on staring at the red-head.

"I'm Sirius Black." The other mentioned, as if this was just a superfluous piece of information. But by the way he puffed his chest out as he leaned back, staring out the window at the passing scenery, Julie could tell he was just as pompous as his cousins, whom she knew well.

"I'm Julie Hoffman, and this is Lily Evans." It was a meager introduction, as if attempting to quiet them down so they could all just go about their own business, but immediately James started up a rather interesting conversation with Lily.

"So… you're a first year right?"

"Um.. yes…"

"Dating anyone?"

"Am I what?" Lily said, almost choking on her own breath as her gaze went from James to Julie, as if Julie would be able to help. It was odd, Lily acknowledged, that she would look to Julie for help. The girl who wanted to be in Slytherin, the girl who said her parents would kill her if she wasn't, the obvious elitist and a dark blooded witch.

"Yes, she is." Julie butted in, "Another first year, supposedly going to be in Ravenclaw, though that was just on the grapevine this morning."

Feeling a hot glance on her, Julie turned her attention to Sirius Black, "A Ravenclaw you say?" Sirius inquired in a suave tone, as if older then he was, which caused a slight shiver down her spine.

"Yes, a Ravenclaw." Lied Julie as she sneered at Sirius, as if loathing and detesting his very existence.

With a thrust of her chin into the air, Lily radiated an arrogant and self-centered vibe that echoed in the compartment, which seemed to shut James' up. As well, Sirius, who seemed to be his companion, had barely uttered another word as the train sped down the tracks through the lovely country-side sprawled out around them. If Julie had thought the silence would last for longer then fifteen minutes, she had been sorely mistaken and rudely shocked when Sirius opened his mouth to start a feeble conversation.

"So, you two want to be Ravenclaw then I suppose?"

"Nope." Lily said with a shake of her head, crossing her arms as she leaned against the window casually, "Gryffindor, both of us."

"Aaaaah." James said with a knowing nod, as he attempted to pat her on the shoulder, but as his hand moved towards her, it appeared as if Julie would bite him if he managed to get any closer. Snapping it back to his side, he muttered, "Me too."

"My parents want me in Slytherin." Sirius grumbled with a disgusted look on his face, which was mimicked in both James' and Lily's.

On the other hand, Julie understood and chuckled, "Déjà vu." To which, Lily couldn't help but snort with laughter, covering her mouth as she had a little fit of giggles in the corner.

"You're parents are strange dark wizards too?" Sirius asked sarcastically, not expecting the answer he received.

"How'd you know?"

It took Sirius a moment to retort against her snide comment at him, but he only managed out, "Slytherin gave it away." Nodding her head as his attitude deflated, Julie looked gracefully out the window, turning her head so only Lily could see her face, and the two boys could only see black hair. Studying her with an scrutinizing eye, Lily tilted her head to either side, attempting to gain a complete picture of her new friend. At least she thought of her as a new friend. It was odd how the girl could stand up to the two boys, formulate sarcastic and witty responses to their prying questions, intimidate them to protect her and all the while look so fragile. Even Lily felt as if she could break this girl in half with a mere twist of her wrist, and by the looks on Sirius' face, she could tell he felt the same way.

Being a Black, Sirius had heard of the Hoffman's many times over, and he swore he had met the girl before, though she didn't seem to recognize him. Black eyes never leaving the back of her head, he thought back to a conversation he had heard his parents shouting in the living room. There were never any real conversations in his house, only screaming and arguing, but he supposed it was better then keeping it pent up, he hoped.

* * *

"Are you inviting the Hoffman's?" His mother demanded, hands on her hips, lips wide in outrage.

"No dear, why would we invite them?" His father's gruff voice managed to get out through clenched teeth.

Sirius huddled behind the couch, about ten he supposed, dark hair falling down in front of his face, clothes baggy on his frame, eavesdropping. His heart pounded, as he knew he shouldn't be listening, but leaning forward, he was intrigued, who were the Hoffmans?

"Damnit, you know how powerful they are! Soon enough they'll out rank you in the ministry." She spat, a snide comment meant to dig in at his ego.

"Then why would I invite them to _our _party?"

"You mean Andromeda's coming out party?"

"So, you want to ask Andromeda what to do, is that what your hinting at?" Sirius could tell his father was furious at this suggestion, as his face was red, his cheeks puffed out, and he could see his pulse vibrating in his neck as he took calming breaths.

"Of course not." His mother shrieked and Sirius had to cover his ears it was so loud.

"Then what do you want me to do? Invite the bloody Hoffmans? The bane of my existence?"

"I don't understand why you don't like them, they're pure!"

"French! Even worse!"

"They moved from England to France during the revolution and you know it."

Sirius had read that revolution in newspapers as soon as he learned to read.. Apparently the magical world in France had risen up against the ministry and taken over -- Dark Lords always seemed to rise to power amongst weakness. The revolution, as the newspapers had called it, had provided wealth to a majority of Wizarding families, all who had been forced to flee as soon as the Ministry regained power. He supposed the Hoffmans had been one of them.

"Fine fine, invite them! Don't they have a little girl?"

"Yes, she's Sirius' age." His mother said nonchalantly.

"Don't get any ideas into your head, we aren't marrying them."

Cocking his head to the side inquisitively, Sirius had risen from behind the couch, "I don't want to marry anyone." He said rushing towards his mother's side, hands outstretched in a demanding way.

"And you won't" His father demanded with a wicked glance at his mother, and before Sirius could get another word in, he had disapparated to the office.

"Don't worry love." His mother said, brushing away stray pieces of hair, "You won't be marrying anyone soon."

* * *

"Your mother and father are French right?" Blurted Sirius, as his eyes readjusted after his daydream, or nightmare. It had been only a year after that incident that his relationship with his parents had gone downhill. It had started as soon as Andromeda had run off with that Tonk's and become pregnant by a muggle. After that, they had continually tested his knowledge of the dark arts, but he had just begun to realize what precisely his parents had always been talking about- Tortures, mudbloods, and all the information in between. So when he refused to call anyone by rude names, and told his parents that muggles were nice, their family had gone downhill. The only savior was his pathetic little brother Regulus.

It was a very sudden jolt of her head, and the black hair whizzed around so that she would be able to look Sirius in the eyes, "Perhaps."

"It's a yes or no question."

"Yes."

"My parents have talked about yours before."

"Isn't that thrilling." Julie's voice was dripping with sarcasm as she spat out the words to Sirius, glaring.

Opening and closing his mouth, Sirius glanced over at James, who was still attempting to talk to Lily, though no words were escaping his mouth, as he seemed too tongue-tied to even utter a single syllable.

The awkwardness that had filled their compartment came to a culmination as the door swung wide again, revealing two more boys. One was a tall, and rather pale creature, whose face seemed haunted, his eyes dark, with thin lines beneath them, as if he had already started to age. He looked tired, his bony hand weakly dragging the trunk behind him. The other seemed to have weight to lose, as he had a pudgy middle and chubby cheeks that bounced as he walked. Eyes twinkling, the boy managed to chirp out, "Can we sit here?"

"Of course." James spurted out, and both girls glared at him for not checking prior to answering. Hadn't this been their compartment? When had it been taken over to sniveling, horrible little twats?

"I'm Remus Lupin." The sickly one said, his voice lower then the other, as he bent down and latched his trunk underneath.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew." The other said with a nod of his head as he plunked himself down next to Sirius, as if enjoying a quick friendship. Sirius glanced down, looking at Peter as if he was contaminated.

It was Lily who spoke up, attempting to make them feel welcome, particularly Remus, who seemed uncomfortable and worried, "I'm Lily Evans, that" She pointed at the other girl, "Is Julie Hoffman, Sirius Black and James Potter." It was shocking she could remember their names already, but Julie merely smiled nicely and nodded her head in acknowledgement of their presence, though quickly went back to staring into the countryside, as if this comforted her.

It was the first time Remus Lupin laid eyes on Julie Hoffman, a ghost like figure who seemed in her own world. It wouldn't be till later that he saw the outgoing and beautiful side of her, for his first impression of her was that she too was a werewolf, though he would be sorely disappointed.

* * *

As the train slowly came to a halt after a day of uncomfortable silences between the six of them, they all seemed to rush to escape the confining compartment, which seemed to have shrunk progressively over the day. Once all the trunks were unlatched, they waited in line for the hallway to clear, as they moved stealthily off the train and were redirected towards boats that floated gently in the darkening lake beside Hogsmeade, the town they had stopped in. "Place your trunks in these carriages." A gruff voice said from behind James, who jumped a little as he felt the bag being tugged from his grasp. Turning, he saw a filthy, greasy man, whom he would come to know as Mr. Filch.

Sunset had fallen upon them, casting shadows on the ground, the moon the only source of light, save for a few lanterns that were provided for each boat. Julie, Lily and Sirius all piled into one boat, Peter, Remus and James in another. Remus was handed a lantern as was Julie, as the other two began to row silently across the black expanse of water.

A whole parade of little boats moved across the water, and all that could be heard was the rippling against the paddles, as they glided softly towards the shore and the castle that stood beautifully on the hill. Keeping a safe distance from the other boats, Sirius took this as the opportune time to warn the girls about the monster that supposedly lived in the lake.

"Have you heard the story about the lake monster here?"

"Here? I thought that was in Ireland." Julie managed to laugh out, as Lily attempted to keep her composure at the soft blow at Sirius' ego.

"Very funny, but there is one here too, my cousin told me." He said, mentioning Andromeda only as his cousin, for it hurt too much to realize he would never see her again.

"A monster?" Lily said, her voice an octave higher then she had thought, glancing over the edge of the boat carefully, peering into the water, though all she saw was a murky darkness.

"Yes." Sirius said, as he too began to lean towards the side.

"Be careful Sirius!" Julie protested, attempting to lean the opposite way to even out the weight, which was hard to do, as he was far larger then she. "Sirius!" She shrieked as she could see water was about to go into the boat.

It happened before any of them truly knew what to do and how to react. With a sudden thud and a crack of wood, another boat rammed into the side of theirs, tipping it even further so that Sirius was forced to tumble overboard, falling into the chilly water. What he hadn't planned to do though, was grasp on to the side for help as he fell, which capsized the boat, taking the others down with him.

As soon as the two girls were treading water, they saw that the figures in the other boat were gaining water rapidly. As one of them turned their heads, Julie caught a glare on a pair of glasses, and she groaned, attempting to get the hair out of her face, so she could see clearly. Though her teeth were chattering as she moved her arms frantically, Julie managed to shriek, "James!"

Darting her glance over the other boat, which was now completely immersed in water, Lily glared at the boys that attempted to stay afloat. Protesting, James yelled to them, "It was Peter!" All could hear Peter attempted to swim, as he was splashing frantically. James put Peter's arm around his shoulder as he helped keep the poor boy afloat. Thankfully nobody else seemed to be drowning, and Sirius was able to flip back their boat, which had a tiny dent in the side, for they had hit the little metal bar that held it together. Climbing in himself, he offered his hand to Julie, who took it, and splashed her way in, then he did the same to Lily, Peter and Remus. All knew the boat wasn't meant to carry more then three average size first years, especially as it began to gurgle when James flopped himself in, but they knew that even if they made it a few more yards closer to the shore, it would be worth the effort.

Shivering, James and Sirius grabbed the oars and rowed quickly and efficiently towards the shore. Lily and Julie clutched each other attempting to make warmth between their tow freezing bodies. Peter crossed his arms around his legs, Remus copying him after a few minutes.

They made it to shore in record time, though all the boats had already docked. Rushing to the ground, Julie felt as if she should kiss it, but she was soon wrapped in a warm, fluffy blanket by what appeared to be a woman with a high bun, "I'm Professor McGonagall, and you six are very lucky." She commented, as soon as they had all been helped. "Head to the great hall, where you will be sorted. After the feast you can get changed." It was almost punishment, Julie supposed, for capsizing, as she was drenching wet.

All eyes were on them as they entered the great hall, which was decorated with each houses colors. Eyes scanning the faces, Julie saw nobody she knew, having never really associated with any Hogwarts students. Neither Lily, Remus or Peter recognized anybody either as they joined the fellow first years at the front. James nodded to a few guys at Gryffindor, who waved back, and Sirius glared at his cousin Bellatrix, who stood proudly with the first years.

The sorting seemed to take forever, despite the fact they had missed the opening song by the hat.

"Black, Bellatrix." The hat shouted. It was only a second after that hat was propped on her head that it shouted out "Slytherin". A table to the left cheered happily, clapping hysterically as she sauntered over towards them.

"Black, Sirius." Walking slowly towards the hat, his entire being was attempting to tell it that he wouldn't do well in Slytherin. It took Sirius a few seconds of complaining to the brain within the old, dusty wizards hat for it to finally say "Gryffindor." At first a hushed silence went over the Great Hall, as all movement seemed to cease. Finally though, the entire Gryffindor table burst into applause, though all other faces remained motionless, watching as Sirius walked to the end of the table and sat down, acting as if it was a throne.

"Evans, Lily." The hat said after a few more students. The red-head girl moved up as the Slytherin's exchanged glances, for it had spread around the school fairly quickly that she was a "mud blood" and not pure. As the elitists they were, most of them turned away from her, refusing to watch as she was sorted. "Gryffindor!" The hat shrieked, as a broad grin crossed her face.

At the high table, Dumbledore watched the sorting with mild interest. It was odd that students who had all been in the same compartment and had tipped over each others boats would all be sorted together, but he could tell that they all seemed pleased with their houses, and smiled slyly.

"Hoffman, Julie." Moving up towards the stool, she sat down and placed the hat atop her head. It was the longest wait so far out of any of the students, even Sirius, and people could see that Julie's face looked rather peaceful as the hat talked to her. A minute later, if not more, it finally shouted out "Gryffindor".

At this Dumbledore lifted an eyebrow, clasping his hands together as he bent his elbows and placed them on the table, leaning forward. Surprising indeed.

Almost skipping towards the table, Julie sat down next to Lily and started to giggle and hug her, enjoying the cheers from her classmates.

"Lupin, Remus." At this name, Dumbledore smiled casually, with a worried expression written across his face. It had taken a lot to allow him to come to school in his form, but as soon as the hat shouted "Gryffindor" and Sirius patted the boy on the back, ushering him to sit down next to him, Dumbledore sighed heavily. He knew friendships would be difficult for Remus, but he had a suspicion Gryffindor would do him good.

"Pettigrew, Peter." Yet again, the hat took a moment, though nobody could see his facial expressions, as the hat seemed to cover his entire small head. "Gryffindor" It said, though the voice seemed rather tired and bored, as if having better ways to spend its time then talk to worms like Peter.

"Potter, James." Instantaneously the hat screamed, "Gryffindor" and James moved arrogantly towards the table, sitting down next to Lily with a grin, "Now we can see each other everyday." He winked and Lily groaned, and for once, Julie didn't say anything. It was the look that was in James' eyes as he stared at Lily that shut her mouth, as it was one of sincere friendship, and it was obvious to all of them, except Lily, that maybe he wasn't a bastard.

* * *

"So you were all sorted into Gryffindor?" Harry asked Remus as his tea-cup was refilled with a twist of a wand.

"Yes we were, strange coincidence, everyone thought so." Remus looked tired, his eyes a dark brown, as if melting into the whites, dark lines covering his face as he sipped his cup of tea, savoring the warmth as it flowed down his throat. "I'm going to skip to seventh year Harry, as that is when you will understand the confusion of it all…"

Nodding his head, Harry grabbed a sugar cookie that Mrs. Weasly had baked and crunched down into it. "Were Julie and my Mum best friends?"

"The best, I would swear they were even better friends then Sirius and James." Remus laughed, for a moment his eyes glistening, either with happiness or tears. "But let me tell you the story, and you'll understand."

"One more question."

"Yes…"

"Why has no one mentioned her before."

"You will know with time, believe you me, with time."


	3. No Such Opportunity

It came soaring towards the window, black wings outstretched, reaching for the horizon that was so close, yet so far. Red sunset framing its body, it swooped downwards, as if dragged by an undercurrent of wind. It held a single letter, attached to the left leg. It hung limply there, the twine bouncing with the sudden jolts of the wings as it bounded closer towards the looming open window.

With a mere screech of warning, it blew into the room, it's span taking up the majority of space until it calmed down and settled upon a cherry colored desk. One man sat behind it, his hands clasped together in front of his face, intrigued by his guest. Grey eyes surveying the letter, he reached out, hands fragile, yet as he ripped the rope, a strength radiated from each flake of skin. Sealed loosely, the white envelope was plain, unmarked and unscathed by the travel.

"Settle down." A deep voice soothed the bird, who croaked out a hoot at the man, as if beckoning him to open the letter.

Slipping a slender finger into the crease, the man moved it slowly away from him, so that it tore open. Inside was a single sheet of pape -- plain and white, identical to the envelope. Lifting a curious eyebrow, he opened one side, then another -- to it's full length.

A few sentences were scribbled across the top, though the handwriting was loopy and gentle. With little effort, his eyes read the words, and then read them again, a peculiar expression daunting his face as his hands placed it upon the desk, the words staring straight back up.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_We will be removing our daughter, Juliet Hoffman, from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by December of this year. We request her files be transferred to Beauxbaton._

_Gregory and Natalie Hoffman_

Settling back against a large, leather chair, Dumbledore stared straight ahead at the door that stood poised in the frame, unmoving. Eyes remaining steady, he tapped his fingers gently upon the table, the letter rustling beneath the pressure, though the crinkling didn't bother his ears as much as the words bothered his eyes. It was almost unheard of to remove a student during their seventh year, and was only done with the utmost caution for their health, safety and happiness.

Lips pressed together in a creased look, he shut his eyes and stared at the blackness that consumed his vision, erasing thoughts from his mind as he did so.

Rumors had been spreading like wildfire of a Dark Lord who was taking over the Magical world. Already muggles were being murdered, left without a scratch on their body, though dead. Even Wizards and Witches were disappearing. Just yesterday he had heard that an unfortunate secretary from the Department of Magical Reversal's had been absent from work for the third day in a row. When her coworkers had gone to search her house, they found it in pristine condition with no woman, only a large marking on the wall.

Painted with what appeared to be blood, as it was crimson against the pale, creamy white of the house, it had been a skull with a snake slithering out of it's mouth.

Letters had arrived daily since then from worried parents, but he had assured them all that Hogwarts was guarded by curses and hexes that not even they would be able to solve, let alone an imaginary Dark Lord, for even Dumbledore had trouble believing it.

Their French counterpart, Beauxbaton, was known for their strength in teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, for not only did they teach the counterjinxes, but the original curses. Dumbledore supposed the Hoffman's felt their daughter was being shrouded by Hogwart's foggy approach at the Dark Arts. It was his philosophy that it was unwise to teach unstable teenage Wizards about these killing and torturing methods, but he knew that others felt differently.

As he ran a hand down his face, he shoved the letter off to the side, to deal with tomorrow. For tonight the children must rest, he thought, tomorrow classes will begin and then he can approach Julie about her parents wishes, and their rationale behind it.

But tonight they must sleep, for tomorrow may hold no such opportunity.

* * *

Ooc: Thank you all for the lovely reviews as they really inspire me to write frequently! As you can tell, this chapter is shorter, as I am preparing for a lengthier chapter next! I start school soon, so please be wary of my time constraints, I will attempt to get it up by at /least/ next week! 


End file.
